Eternal Fear
by LordXachary
Summary: After the war, a new hero is chosen to fight a new evil. Follow the Adventures of Skyler as he adventures through Hyrules Darker past to learn of his heritage and his ancestors and how they have helped the Heroes of Hyrule in the Past. (If you have not read GerdenGerudo's Story Silent Courage then i suggest you go and to that before reading this. Its kind of a split off of that.)
1. Prolog

Author's Notes:

Me: HEY there. I see you found the summery interesting? GREAT, I just hope that you enjoy the story seeing as how it will be the first. Also I will introduce you to a friend of mine who will help me with some things before and after the story. Say hello to my helper, Gus. Gus will be in the story but for the sake of things he will be helping me out.

Gus: Hello readers, I am Gus. My description will come in the story at around -

Me: Gus no spoilers!

Gus: Fine, fine. Anyways the Disclaimer.

Me: oh yeah I almost forgot thanks Gus.

Gus: Welcome ….. uh

Me: Call me Lord or Overseer

Gus: OK now the disclaimer

Everyone shouting the disclaimer: We do not own the Legend of Zelda. Also some of this story takes place in the world of GerdenGerudo's Fanfiction. So go check her stuff out if you haven't. There may be some references to the characters she owns and I will make sure to give credit where it is due. So all in all. I don't own Legend of Zelda, and any character introduced that I do not own will have a * next to it … or maybe `. I'm not sure.

Prolog

Darkness. I see an endless void below my bare feet and before my eyes. Looking around I see nothing that may resemble any form of life. However I know I am not alone. Getting the feeling I must run, I do so only to find myself running forever in an eternal loop within the deep void. I then hear dark hoarse laughter encouraging me to run faster. However it never leaves me and at one point I trip on seemingly nothingness. Looking down at the black ground I see a black boot. I don't dare follow the rest of it out of fear of what it may be. Out of the corner of my eye I see the tip of a crimson katana. And a horrifying whisper that comes from its wielder.

"I'm coming for you, Boy", and the tip vanishes as I await the burning pain from the sword going through my heart. My eyes dart open as I jump up from my bed. I place a furiously shaking hand over the place I felt the imaginary sword pierce. Waiting for about five straight minutes I get out of bed and rubbing my stinging eyes I stumble over to the vanity in my room.

The vision I see isn't surprising in the least. I see the same short white rats nest I call hair. The same unusually accursed sky blue as my left eye and a titanium steel for my right. My pointed Hylian ears. My soft feminine face with my small nose. The soft scowl on my lips as I inspect further upon myself. Deciding I need to change my clothing I walk into my closet to see just one pair of my casual attire. Reaching my quivering hand to pick up the old gray shirt. Taking off my previous shirt I see my small figure and feel disgusted. Quickly putting on the shirt I gasp. There seems to be a black welt where the katana pierces me. I hastily put my light blue short sleeved shirt on not wanting to see the unusual welt from the dream. I take off my sleep pants and quickly put on my light blue knee high shorts. I catch a glace at the strange birth mark I have on the back of my hand. It seems to be three triangles with their tips touching. I feel if you fold them you get a prism without a bottom. Sighing, I grab my gloves from the wardrobe and put those on. Before I leave I sneak a glance at the wall I used to measure my height signifying that I am five feet, one inch tall. I feel very short.

Looking in the mirror again to only to look away not wanting to observe myself further, quickly I head for my door. Pressing my ear against it to see if there is anyone waiting to surprise me. Nothing. I open the door carefully and step out into a small palisade camp. There are about seven other wooden houses scatters around the palisade walls. Some housing about three or four people while two of the houses fit enough for one person. The reason for this is because I have developed a strong fear of people. However the people here are Hylians and I for some reason don't fear them. Probably because I look up to see the sun rising slowly above the treetops to the east. In the middle of all this is a small campfire currently being lit by three people. They never seems important to me so I never bothered to ask for their names. Some people keep calling me a mute and a carbon copy of a hero in a far off land. I feel as if they are joking around with me. Although I can speak, I choose not to in fear of being criticized or threatened. Though I doubt the people here would do this. These people care too much for the inhabitants here within the palisade walls.

"Skyler, can you help with the fire?" a man shouts at me from the small fire pit. I slowly nod as I walk over to them. They ask if I can get it working and with a quick nod I get the fire up in about ten minutes.

"Man Sky, your a lifesaver" the middle man says and walks away probably to wake his family. Its my job to catch the food with my sword trainer, Zachary. He is a boy around seventeen with dirty blond hair that seems to go behind him in a tattered mess, he usually has a blue tunic on with an iron shoulder plate. A belt wraps loosely around his back to carry his twin blades, which he names as Rage and Hope. His bright blue eyes shine with apathy. His unusually rounded ears signifying his unknown race. He has leather pants on and a belt around that with a pouch strung behind it. His gray gloves fit comfortably on his hands. His brown combat boots upon the feet. He is five feet, six inches tall. He seems to have a scowl considering he is always making people laugh. Sometimes he will go on about made up stories of him killing undead gods larger than three hundred mountains tall. Sometimes he will talk about a fake guild he used to be a leader of. He seems so mentally unstable that I fear for his sanity. He is excellent with the sword though as he has tough me the basics and is currently teaching me some strange moves that involve a magic blade. Although me mumbles stuff about not wanting to break a fourth wall. I will never understand that boy.

However today we are to go hunting to bring back food for the camp. I have gathered my sword and shield. My sword is a standard mercenaries blade. Nothing intricate just a plain old broad sword. And the shield seems to he some kind of blue kite shield with fades designs and patterns. It seems to relate to an ancient relic in a far off land called Hyrule. Zachary gave it to me for my birthday three years ago and said it was funny and ironic that I was given this. He comes out of his small shack of a house with a black bow carried in the crook of his arm. I lightly chuckle as I see him in pants that seem to have one pants leg and another is shorts leg. I see strange metal on the bottom of the shorts side but I wave it off as probably a combat thing.

Seeing as we are all geared up we leave to go hunting. We trek through the forest silently. His bow fully drawn as if ready to shoot. After about two minutes of us waiting we finally see an elk walk into view.

He smiles and drops the bow in my hands. I almost fall back and manage to not make noise. I look at him with panicked eyes and he whispers, "Trust me Skyler, your going to need to learn how to use a bow. Someday you will thank me and understand why I train you." he stops them mumbles, "And I feel that day coming faster than a bolt of lighting being thrown from Zyphr's Hand". He chuckles to himself about what he said. How could a man throw a lightning bolt? Although I push it to the side as I take aim at the elk. I look at Zachary and he makes the motion I am doing and pretends to let the arrow fly. I try to pull the bow back fully but I cannot as my arms are far to weak to do it. Trying one last time I fall on my butt and the elk begins to dart away. In one swift movement I see a spear launch into the air from thin air and run the beast through. I am about to ask where that came from until I see Zachary spring from our hiding spot and run over to the carcase. He pulls the javelin from our future dinners corpse and somehow puts it in a pouch behind his back. Afterwords he hauls it over his shoulder before heading back to camp. I look at him as if saying 'will it be enough?'. He seams to get the message and shrugs, "Who knows" I see smoke in the distance and by the looks on my Trainer's face he can too. We begin to run towards the place that seams to be on fire. Let it be known that the encampment I was staying as is a raging inferno of destruction and death. The corpses of the kind people who gave me a home charred, some with their necks slit from a small blade. I see the door to my house fly open as a cloaked figure walks out shouting, "Where is she!"

Zachary takes a pouch from his belt and hands it to me before advancing on this lunatic. He draws his twin blades as he walks and holds them to his neck and heart. I cannot hear what they are saying but I see the shady man begin to laugh in what seems of joy. He spots me and I see his deep yellow cat-like eyes shimmer with hope, then dim with disbelief and finally burn with anger.

The man mutters something and I see my trainer mutter something back, then he lets go of his right sword. Holding his right hand out towards me I see a violet light envelop me vision. The bright light dissipates and I see I am standing in some kind of ruins. The walls are covered in cracks with moss and vines protruding from said fractures. Turning around I see two statues standing beside a large archway. My guess is that leads out. Turning back around I observe the ginormous door about 10 feet tall. It seems to have six chains wrapped around it in some way. For two chain per lock. Walking over to the three locks I notice an inscription carved in ancient Hylian into the door.

The inscription reads _Triangulate Hyrule, it will point you to the keys. Listen to the hums of Fate to open the path to each Key. Then return to the point of origin to claim your sacred duty._ I don't quite know what this means but before I can contemplate what this prophecy means everything finally catches up to me. Knowing the kind people of the Yriel Enclave are all dead and my belonging. My memories and most importantly …. my home. Gone. Knowing my life has been terrible up until now I'm now finally understanding that my life will never get any better. I will always be an orphan and any communication with me usually means death. The depressing life I know I have is enough to make me want to throw up. However all I can ever do is silently cry. Its all I seem to be good for.

After about three minutes I come to my senses and wonder why I was sent here and by all means … how? Not truly understanding what the wall is trying to tell I slowly creep out from the strange sanctuary to find it utterly surrounded by stone. It was as if someone carved out a small block from the doorway and that's it.

I groan aloud, "How am I suppose to get out of this one?"

Unsure of how to escape I begin to search the stone prison, attempting to find some form of secret door. An unknown amount of time goes by as I try to push on the stone wall across from the archway of the tomb like building. I hear something that sounds like cracking. Suddenly the wall in front of me comes crashing down by some unseen force. Something strikes my head hard and before I know it I slip into unconsciousness.

I slowly open my eyes to find myself covered in rubble. _Oh great now what?_ I ask myself mentally. I try to pick myself up and I feel a blistering pain on my everywhere. _Ugh I feel like crap._ I get up only to feel that pain flare up. Unable to keep pushing on I fall back down. Looking around I try to figure out what is damaged._ It seams one of the rocks struck my head because I can taste the blood in my mouth and feel it near my left eye. My right arm may be either broken or fractured. My legs are buried so I assume they are either broken or worse. Although the main part is I'm alive._ I mentally say.

Looking ahead of me I can see the wall opened up into what seams to be some kind of sewer system. How long I have been here is unknown to me and If I can get out I'm definitely gonna need to rest. I try to lift myself up again but to no avail. I try one last time and I slowly rise out of the rubble and draw my sword to use as a walking stick. Strange but effective. Slowly making my way through the sewers I finally find a strange indent into the wall. I look around the indent to see if maybe its going to collapse again. However instead I push a brick in and the wall moving sideways to reveal and old wooden door. I open it to what seems like a wine cellar with no wine. It seams to have been placed so one cannot spot this door easily however I reach the other end of the room and open this door. Stairs rest in front of me with a hatch farther up. Upon reaching the hatch my vision begins to blur. _Crap I must have reopened a wound at some point. I need to hurry and find help._ I open the door and fall straight through the door. Around me seams to be a guest room. I see no furniture just an open space. The walls are cracked cobblestone and the ceiling and floor are wood. I see a support beam n the middle of the room and two doors. One is closed and the other is opened. I pick myself up painfully and walk towards the support beam. Looking through the other door seams to be a bed room. Although where does this other door lead? Probably to the cooking room. I slowly make my way over to the closed door and open it. I see a blinding light in front of me then it dims to reveal the streets of the city. However I see the faces of others and my heart begins to race. In the sheer moment of panic I black out of blood loss and maybe fear.

I'm standing on an island that seems to be floating in the sky. I look around and see the serene white puffs of moisture. I can feel the gentle breeze in my face. In front of me is a girl about my age. Maybe seventeen with the same silver color hair, the one sky blue left eye. However her right eye is a bright fiery red almost like an Amber. Her face so soft. Her clothing is that of a light blue tunic with a belt around her waist and another around her chest from her top right shoulder to her left hip. Her chest pops out from said tunic like two small orbs. All in all she is very beautiful in my eyes. She looks almost like me. She has pointed ears like mine. She is the first to speak, "I see you finally succumbed to your wounds. But do not worry, you are still alive."

"Where am I? What is your name?" I ask the girl.

"My name is Skyla however you may refer to me by Amber. The color of my right eye. You are in the Hero's Dream."

"What is the Hero's Dream?"

"The Hero's Dream is what I call this meeting. The Heroes of Hyrule that appear throughout the ages meet in the Sacred Realm. It is that except on the opposite side of the Sacred Realm. It was created for this purpose. So I may communicate with you though dreams. However I have come with a warning. An evil I could never defeat is arising again. Follow the trials and obtain the key to his defeat. Avoid the hero. For they will bring great destruction or eternal friendship along the way. Now awaken and complete the trials." and with that I bolt awake with many unanswered left to swim within my head. Who is this hero? Where am I now? What trials? What evil? Why me? All questions I have no answers to yet I am apparently the key to. I look around at my new surrounding to find myself in some kind of bed with white curtains around me. An old man walks through the curtains and mutters. He has brown eyes and grey hair with thick bushy eye brows. A long beard that reached past his chin and a white shirt on. White pants to probably signify he is a healer.

"Your awake huh? Great now what did the damage on you?"

I stutter and my heart races. I finally realize he isn't Hylian. On impulse I feel my body scrunch up away from the man. The fear clouding my judgment. He must have noticed because he backed away until he was far enough away for my nerves to control themselves.

"A … a cave in sir" I answer silently. He looks confused, "Then why did you come from a house?"

"I don't remember" I lied.

"Alright you don't look from around here where do you live?"

"I don't live anywhere"

"Damn shame I say. Normally I'd send you to Princess Zelda or Link to let 'em know a strange boy who was found with a bashed in skull and a few fractures on the steps of an open door leading to an unused house. However its your lucky day because the princess isn't here. I hear they are out on some vacation or what not. And Link? I'd be surprised to even see her around these days. Well she is the hero after all. So whats your name, boy? I need something to tell my friends when I tell them about the boy with two eye colors."

"Skyler" I mutter silently. He nods carefully and writes it down on a piece of paper.

"So any reason you backed away from me earlier?"

"I'm afraid of people" looking down, ashamed of my fear. However he nods and walks over to a window, "Do you know where you are?"

"No, where?"

"You are in the land of Hyrule and my name is Bendio Agmond and I will be your docter for about a week until your injuries heal."

"How long have I been out?" I ask

"About three days" he states bluntly. My eyes widen. Three days of laying on a cot doing nothing! I have a world that apparently needs saving and I am the only one to do it. Although if they had a hero where is this said hero? Where did she head off to.

Author's Notes: Well then I'm glad that is out of the way. Now I can get on with the great stuff. Yippie!

Gus: anyways hope to see you guys next chapter.

Me: Ill try to be quick with it but no promises.


	2. Chapter 1 - Icefall Catacombs

Author's Note:

Me: HEY its me again. And I see you are still here. Str - I mean Great! So I will jump right into it. But first Gus please do the honors.

Gus: No you do it, your story.

Me: Fourth wall breaking ... Ehem Mk. I do not own Legend of Zelda and there are some characters that I do not own that will have the * next to their names. I will give credit to where it is due. But yeah enjoy. Also I'm gonna try something to see if it works better than before. See if you can spot it.

Chapter 1

I've been bedridden for about three days. None have visited me except for the Bendio. With my consent no other doctors have attempted to care for me and he always kept his distance to insure I didn't have a panic attack. I haven't told him why I have such a strong fear of Hyrulians. On the fourth night I find myself in the Heroes Dream again with Amber. She points to my right hand and asks if I know about the birthmark there. My reply is no.

"Have you heard of the legend of the Triforce?" she asked. I nod.

"Have you heard of the Legend of the Prism?" she asked. This time I only tilted my head in confusion.

"Well legend has it that humanity was never created by Farore's Soul. Instead there was another divine being named Sol. He created humanity and even created the shadows of the land. However due to his dark nature he was soon forgotten. He is said to have created the inhabitants of the land. Hylians, Gorons, Zoras, Gerudos and even the monsters of the world, he was said to be their true creator. Sol, soon fell into his sisters shadow and was forgotten by his own creations. Out of desperation to be noticed again he created a whole new object of power. The Prism. The Prism is the three states of mind that living beings cannot escape. Fear, Insanity and Corruption. Like the Triforce the Prism can grant a wish to that who uses it. However there is no restrictions to who can use this wish and for what. His sisters soon found out about his creation and banished him away for eternity within the Sacred Realm. Some say he is the reason the center of the Triforce is because that is his prison." she paused. She looked at me as if I had questions.

"If he created Life then why was he considered Evil?"

"He wasn't" Amber replied, "His sister Farore never wanted him to ascend past them." I nodded and told her to continue her story. With a quick nod she began again.

"However a group of Hylians became shipwrecked on an island. These hylians knew of the existence of Sol and they named that island Rencyle, Island of the Forgotten Light. The City is named Sol. After ..." she stopped and her eyes soon began to tear up. I wasn't sure why but I assumed it had something to do with the Island, Rencyle. I nodded my head and thanked her for the lesson. I soon woke up and Bendio was standing in by the window and waved. I slowly yawned and stretched my arms out.

"Well, Morning there Sky. Guess what. I'm gonna be able to let you get out of that bed, although you gotta promise to come back the next two days. I wanna make sure you recover safely" after those words he left. Joy pulsed through my body like a heart beat and I jolted out of bed and put on my tattered light blue shirt and shorts and ran out of the building. There was a few hyrulians around but mostly other races like Gorons or Zoras. Whenever I saw a hyrulian I kept my distance or hid. While walking around I saw an egg fall on a *nobble girl*. The anger the radiated off her was hysterical. It was as if it always happened. It doesn't matter I soon find a shop with a cloaked figure. The person doesn't speak but I can tell its a female. I have a knack for telling peoples gender first hand. I fish into my pants pocket and pull out my rupee bag. I dump the contents into my hand and begin counting. _Twenty, forty, sixty, seventy, seventy five, eighty, eighty-one, eighty-two._ Quickly I grab the green rupees and throw them behind me. I never did like green rupees. So with the eighty rupees I walk over to the cloaked female. For sale she has a map of the land, a bottle, a sleeping tan and white hamster, a strange red droplet shaped berry, a heart shaped berry, and a small buckler. I ask how much for the bottle and the map. The price of this cost about sixty five rupees. I hand over three red rupees and a blue rupee leaving me with fifteen rupees. Before I leave the hamster wakes him and rubs its eyes before taking a good look at me. It kind of creeps me out but I keep staring at it until it shouts in a gruff masculine voice, "Holy Crap its you!" I quickly back up and look around. No one seems to be around except for the merchant and she doesn't seem fazed. The hamster jumps up from the stall and onto my shoulder.

"Hey kid your not gonna have a panic attack over a talking hamster right?" he asks. I stifle back a bit of laughter but I shake my head no. instead I ask him a simple question, "How can you talk and why are you talking to me?"

"Phft easy. My name is Gus and I used to be human but now I'm a hamster who can talk and knows how to use magic but cannot actually perform said spells and the reason I'm speaking to you is because you remind me of a friend. She was a skilled fighter."

"Thanks for calling me a girl." I groan.

"Hey now don't take offense to that. You look like a woman."_ no arguing there_ I say mentally, "Plus no one has two different color eyes except Skyla." I blink at him.

"What color was her eyes?"

"Light blue and opal." he replies. I guess it wasn't Amber. If that is the case then which era is she from if she is from a different era? I shrug not really knowing.

"Well my name is Skyler and before I head out do I have to buy you? Cause I'm very short on rupees." What happens next baffles me.

"Don't worry I got it." he says as he pulls out a gold rupee from some gods forsaken place from his fur.

"Excuse me, I'd like to buy the hamster" Gus tells the shopkeeper and without looking up or even attempting to make sense of this situation she takes the money and motions us a good day. Gus climbs my shirt up onto my shoulder and stands there for a few seconds before yelling, "Alright now you know where you need to go right Skyler?" I just shake my head no.

"Got a pencil?" I nod and hand him the small charcoal stick in my pocket. He begins to draw a triangle on the map. He then circles each point and dots the middle.

"Don't worry Hero, I know where your headed. Lets get you that reward."

"How did you know I was on a quest?" I ask.

"Simple I saw it in your eyes." I sigh.

"OK but before we go I need to go tell a friend that I am leaving." I feel Gus shrug and mutter something like 'whatever'.

I walk back to the Medical Area and enter the room. Bendio is sitting in a chair writing something down on a piece of paper. He looks up and smiles.

"Hey there Sky. How ya' feelin'? And who's this?" pointing to the hamster.

"Shut up old man!" Gus shouts.

"I'm sorry about his behavior!" I quickly shout. However I only hear the echos of laughter escape his mouth.

"Seems your heading out then?" I nod, "Alright I'm gonna tell you something. If you find yourself in a pickle and your bleeding badly look for a heart shaped berry and eat it. Will heal you slowly but one wont due you will need about seven or eight." I nod and wave him off. He smiles and nods his head.

Outside of the city I look at the map and wait for Gus to point me in the right direction. He points his stubby little paws towards an area is Snowpeak. I look to him and ask if he knows where to go. He nods his little head and I walk off in the direction he pointed to.

"So kid. Whats your deal? How come you look like a girl?" Gus says bluntly half way to Zora's Domain. I only sigh and say I was just born that way. With a shrug Gus didn't ask anything else. A little while later I decide to clear out an area for a fire due to the descending sun. unfortunately I am unprepared to camp out so I have to sleep on the grass. Its not all that bad except for the mosquitoes. Every once in a while I think I hear a howl in the night and I look to Gus and find him in the crook of my neck sound asleep. I eventually find it within me to fall asleep.

I see darkness all around me. Suddenly a light shines a few feet away from me. Standing there is a girl, or at least what I think is a girl, that is about the same age as me but slightly shorter with a green tunic, green sock hat on her head, white tights, brown boots and brown gloves. On her back is a sword, the handle and hilt blue. Also on her back is a shield that is almost identical to mine except less older than mine. She has blonde hair and blue eyes. I almost gag at the fact that this girl is missing a few fingers but I can't judge. However before I can do anything else she tilts her head towards me. I can see her ears. Hylian. I release a deep breath I had for a while. I wonder what I look like. I look at my hands. I'm wearing metal gauntlets. With tunic almost identical to hers except a sky blue and I have a shoulder piece and she does not. Also I have gray shorts under my tunic. My boots are also metal. I touch my head and feel no hat. I pat my back and find a sword and shield. I cannot see them but I have never felt them before. Now the girl looks almost confused at what I'm doing. I sigh and decide to be the bigger man and say something. I just hope she doesn't mistake me for a girl like Gus did. I wave at her. A few seconds later she waves back. Then behind me I hear a scream and I turn to see a man with black hair, red eyes and a black cloak like shirt that goes down to his heels. In his left hand is a katana and he glares at the two of us and says, "Ah I see, Link the Heroine of Hyrule, and Skyler, The Protector of Souls. What a pleasant surprise. I guess you think you can both defeat me? Well we shall see."

within seconds a crack forms at my feet and I fall. I soon wake up covered in sweat. Grass strands sticking to my face. I have already began my journey and I have a title already? Protector of Souls? Hmm strange. I look at the sky and it seems in an hour or so the sun will rise. I nudge Gus slightly to wake him up. He yawns and rubs his eyes with his paws.

"Mornin' Sky. Say why are you covered in grass and sweat?"

"Bad dream" I reply somewhat truthfully. I don't think it was a bad dream so much as an ill omen. I scoop up Gus and put him on my shoulder. It seems the fire put itself out at some point in the night. I look at the map and see some kind of river near by.

It takes about five minutes to reach said river and I take off my shirt. I wash the sweat off my body and with that the grass follows. Finally cleaned up I redress and Gus scurries back onto my shoulder. On my way towards Zora's Domain since it appears to be the only way into Snowpeak, I ask Gus about Link.

"Link is the Hero that saved Hyrule Twice now. Trust me I saw it once. That war was wild."

I nod and I don't talk about the odd dream I had. It takes half the day to reach Zora's Domain And then Gus shows me to Snowpeak. Walking out of the cave u come up into the snowy lands of Snowpeak. Gus points me off into some direction and I keep walking

"Right here" he says after about an hour of walking. If absolutely freezing and I can't seem to keep myself warm. In front of me is what looks like a small Crypt. I think it's giving me the chills but its too cold to tell.

"W-we are g-going in t-there?" I ask chattering my teeth between words. The hamster nods and I open the door. A puff of dusk infiltrates my nostrils. I let out a cough before slowly walking down into it. Behind me the door closes and I see a few purple torches lining the wall every so often. To the very end of the hall is two doors. One going straight and the other going right. I draw my sword and shield and slowly make my way to the doors. Gus whispers in my ear the name of this place. Icefall Catacombs. The door leading right is locked. I go through the door going straight ahead. Inside is a chest however it is guarded by three small skeleton like creatures with spears. They slowly advance on me and I slash at them horizontally. They make a screeching sound as I strike them again and they collapse into a pile of bones and disappear into a puff of purple smoke. I walk over to the chest and open it. It contains a small iron key. Leaving the room I go through the door to the right. Inside I see a large room with a pit off to my left. Over that pit is a locked door. Across the room from me is another door that is not chained down. I go to walk over to it however Gus shouts "Watch out!" and a much larger skeleton falls a few feet away from me.

"That there is a Stalfos. You slash at it forever and it will keep coming back unless you find some way to shatter the bones when it goes down." A useful bit of information. I scan the room for something that can help. To the side is a strange looking flower that looks like a bomb. I turn my attention to the Stalfos and hold my ground. It walks over to me and slashes vertically. I block the blow with my shield and slab it in the chest. I push the monsters sword away with my shield and I smash it with my shield in the skull. Then I slash it across the rib cage and smash its skull with my shield again. It goes down and I sprint towards the bomb, pick it up and throw it at the Stolfos. As it rebuilds itself the bomb goes off and I see its bones fly in every witch way.

I sigh and walk through the open door. Inside this room is a lever on the wall straight ahead. As I walk farther I see two Stalfos dig themselves out of the stone ground leaving a small hole where they rested. They turn towards me and begin walking. I ready my guard and slash at the one on the right. The one on the left attempts to help his staggered friend however he is blocked and by my shield. I stab my current target in the skull and slash at it again. It goes down and I look around.

No bomb flowers. I shrug and attempt something. I twirl in the air and slam my shield down onto the pile of bones. It seams to do the same effect as the bomb except without the explosion. I turn my focus to the other Stalfos. He slashes at me and I block his obvious attack. I then lead into my slash, slash, thrust combo. Bringing down the Stalfos into its bone state I quickly repeat the same attack I did with the first one and bring this one down permanently as well. To the right of me a chest appears out of this air. I walk over to the lever and pull it. I hear some kind of contraption from the last room. Then I turn my attention to the chest. It holds a key. I turn around and leave the room to see that the pit has been covered by a coffin. I walk over the coffin and unlock the door.

In the center of the fairly strange octagonal room is a cloaked figure. He is holding a staff in his right hand and his left hand is boney and held out. A puff of smoke drops some strange floating skulls and they fly towards me. I take little to no effort to slay them but the robed man turns around and it turns out he is a complete skeleton. Gus says, "Its a Necromancer. They can summon skeletal creatures and send out dark bolts to attack. Although they have little to no physical defense or attack so if you get close enough to it, you can take it out easily." I thank him and prepare for another wave of what Gus calls Bubbles. However he instead sends a volley of black bolts towards me in a cone. I throw up my shield and feel the magic hit it and dissipate. I jump forwards and bring my sword down in a powerful jump slash. The Necromancer staggers and summons four Mini Stalfos. I dispatch them quickly before I jump slash the necromancer again.

It throws me back and summons three Stalfos. They quickly surround me and each takes a turn to slash at me. I block one with my shield and another with my sword. However the third one gets a good slash at my back. I shout in pain at this and push the other two back. I turn and slash the third with my blade three times. It falls and I finish it with my Crushing Blow. I see the Necromancer throw his black bolts at me again and block to avoid damage. I see the necromancer wide open and I jump slash him. I see it collapse into a pile of bones then disintegrate into purple smoke. The other two Stalfos disappear.

A bigger chest appears in the middle of the room. I walk over and open it. Inside is the blue tunic I saw in my dream. I hold out my left hand and it floats there for a second before falling onto my hand.

"That is the Protector's Clothing. It actually soaks up less damage. The armor repairs itself over time and it slowly heals any wound you have received. Get geared up. Oh and it comes with a pouch that can carry any amount of equipment." Gus finishes telling me. I put on the cloths on. I am now wearing a light blue tunic with gray shorts. I have a belt going around my waist and a belt that goes around my chest diagonally. I fold up my old cloths and put them in the pouch on my waist belt. Before I leave a key falls onto my head and falls to the floor. I pick up the key and pocket it. I return to the room with the switch and check my options. A small locked door and a large golden locked door. I go to the smaller locked door and open it with the small key. Inside the room is three Stalfos and I quickly slay them. I see a fairly large golden chest appear and I open it. I find a bright golden key and I pocket it.

I walk back out to the golden locked door and open it. I see stairs the go down and I run down them. Upon reaching the bottom I see a huge room. On the far wall straight ahead is a large skeletal giant that is about fifteen feet tall sitting on a large chair. He has a large scythe in hand and iron armor on his chest, legs and head. On his neck is a strange glowing red necklace. Its eyes glow and it rises. It makes a loud roaring sound as if it was metal scrapping against metal. A name pops in my head.

**Main, The Lich of Death.** Main slashes at the ground where I was before I jumped back and attempted to cleave my in two with a vertical strike. However I tumble out of the way.

"Gus, find its weak point!" I shout a little nervous.

"Alright give me a minute" Gus replies and I nearly block a black energy slash from the scythe. The Colossal skeleton makes a jumping motion and I run left. I avoid the attack and hear Gus say, "I got it! His Necklace. If you can find a way to knock him off balance and break his necklace he should die."

"Right!" I say and avoid his ground slash and vertical slash again.

"Oh and don't let him touch you!" Gus shouts.

"Why?!" I ask.

"You'll Die!" he says nonchalantly. _Great_ I mumble in my head. Main repeats his jump attack again and I run to the left again. His scythe gets stuck into the wall. I run over to his feet and slash at the magical binding keeping his bones together. With two quick slashes he looses his balance and falls down. I run over to his neck and perform my Crushing blow. The gem cracks and Main rolls away and stands up, his foot reattached. He begins to spin in place. Luckily I am out of range. He finishes spinning and repeats his ground slash and overhead slash. I dodge them easily. He jumps back and does a jump attack. I avoid it and sever the bond with Main's other foot. I run over to his necklace and wen he hits the ground I put everything into my next Crushing Blow. I feel the gem shatter and the skeleton shrieks. It explodes in a puff of dark purple smoke and the crushed gem parts merge into a strange heart like crystal. Also an unusual triangle floats down into my hands. It is a white triangle with an I carved into the center of it. I pocket it and rush over to the heart crystal and I pick it up.

"Its a Heart Container. If you crush it in your hands it increases your life." I shrug and crush it and a strange glow envelops my body. I feel revitalized. I turn towards the middle of the room where a sky blue swirling vortex is. I walk over to it and ask Gus, "What is it?"

"Its an easy way out." he replies and I walk through. A blinding light appears and then disappears and I'm back in the strange chamber with the riddle. Gus looks a bit frustrated. The triangle floats out of my pocket and pits itself into the doors one of three triangular holes. It shimmers white and then glows.

"That's one down. Two to go" Gus chimes. I slowly nod. I know the way back to the surface and I am not injured so I head back into that house. I decide it is better now to look into this house a bit more after a nap. He walks over to the corner of the cellar and pats his side.

"We can go find the other two pieces tomorrow. Right now I'm tired and I personally want to wait til night time til we head out. I hate the city." Gus just shrugs and curls up into a ball on my neck.

We lay there for the night but neither of us fall asleep. So I decide to ask Gus about his past.

"So Gus. How come you can talk and you know so much about the monsters of this land?" I ask.

"Easy. I used to be a human until one day I messed up a Bloody potion and spilled it on myself. Then I turned into a hamster. For the reason I know so much is because I have been here for about three hundred and twenty five years." my eyes widen. _Three hundred and twenty five! How old is he?!_

"Look before you start callen' me old I'll have you know I am a powerful wizard. I found a way to cast a spell that stopped me from aging. And I've been twenty six for a long time now. I only turned into a hamster one hundred and thirty years ago. And fair warning. Don't make me do any potion making for you. Otherwise you'll end up a frog or maybe worse." I shiver at the thought of being a frog. I pat his head and bid him good night before I head off into sleep.

Authors Note:

Me: Meh not my best work but hey ill go back to it and edit it later. Right now I want to get along with the story. Ugh I gotta cut down the temple numbers I have.

Gus: how many did you have?

Me: About twelve.

Gus: your boned.

Me: **sigh** anyways I might as well do something else.

*1That girl that got egged is not mine I just thought it would be funny to involve her because every time I read that in Silent Courage I chuckled.

Also the interpretation of Link in this is not my idea. Just wanted to put that out there. Gus is mine and Bendio is mine. Anyways ill be working on chapter 2 and edit this because I think its kinda horrible. But eh. See you next chapter readers.


	3. Chapter 2 - Infected Plaguelands

Author's Note:

Me: Hey there! I guess your still reading this? Huh strange. Anyways here is a list of replies to the reviews.

GerdenGerudo – don't worry, I'm hard on myself because I'm usually laughing about it.

And thats all the review responces.

Gus: why is it plural if there is only one?

Me: shut up Gus~!

Gus: Bu-

Me: Shat Ap~!

Gus: ugh fine. Do you want me to do the disclaimer or have you do it?

Me: Hmm you know what I need some assistance. I think ill bring in a few peeps. I just need to introduce them first and get their approval and sort out their pay checks and-

Gus: We don't get payed.

Me: Right. Anyways DISCLAIMER! I don't own Legend of Zelda and specific characters that I do not own will be given proper ownership. However I do own the plot and the main character and Gus. The cute little fluffy hamster ^-^.

Gus: Crap we lost him. Anyways get started reading. By the end of it he will be fine.

Chapter 2 – The Infected Plaguelands.

My eyes open a strange stone floor. In front of me I see iron bars. _Where am I?_ I ask myself. Looking around I see others in the same cell like areas. Unknown how I got arrested I just carefully look around. Gus climbs out of my shirt and actually looks nervous.

"Hey Sky. Wanna know why we are in prison." I nod, "Well it seams the guards think we broke in and raided the place. How they knew we where there is beyond me. However we need to get out of here and head to the next place!"

"But how?" is all I can question.

"Good question. I don't think Zelda is here at this moment so we can't ask for an audience with her. I don't know if the hero is either but either way ill crawl out and search for the keys." I nod and sit back. I watch as he jumps out and scurries between the bars. For the first time I notice something. _How am I able to see so well in the dark?_ It must be the cloths. I say to myself but then I think. I saw perfectly in the dark before I got them. So what's doing it? I decide to put that puzzle off till Gus returns.

I hear the loud pounding of boots and a see two guards standing in front of my cell. Although something is off about them. Their eyes are a milky white. They unlock the metal door and walk towards me commanding, "Get up. We have orders to take you to see captain of the guard."

I stand up and begin to walk with them. At some point Gus found a way to crawl back onto my shoulder and whispers, "Something is wrong. The captain of the guards isn't the right person who I saw after the war. He also goes by the name of Captain Grimoire. I got a bad feeling about this. Be on guard Skyler and be prepared to escape at any time."

I nod. We go through a strange hidden tunnel. Then we make a few turns and come into a small room. The room just has a desk and chair. Sitting in the chair is a man with black hair and black eyes. His ears show he is hylian. Then something clicks. He was the one coming out of my home. I grit my teeth and growl. I attempt to charge at the man but I'm held back up the guards.

"You!" I shout. His face goes from a smile to an almost terrifying scowl.

"I told you to bring Skyla to me. Not some worthless town boy with light blue clothing! What part of Female do you not understand. Disgraceful. The lot of you." he shouts to the two guards who mutter apologies. Their forms seem to shimmer and I see what looks like strange a faceless guard then it shimmers back. Odd. Captain Grimoire looks at me and begins to speak commands.

"You saw nothing, your going to go live your normal life. You are free to go. And if you a girl with a blue eye and a gem colored right eye you will tell me immediately. Understood citizen?" I feel Gus nudge my head as if telling me to nod. I just simply nod like a puppet.

"Good, now take the kid out of here. Reminds me of that stupid brat Link. I still don't understand what Ghirahim saw in her. Skyla is a lot more beautiful than her." the rest goes out of earshot as the guards pull me back to the front on the barracks. I begin to walk then It turns into a sprint. _Who is he and how does he know Link?! Something is wrong and I need to find that relic as soon as possible._

"Gus where is the next area!" I shout running towards an exit of the city. He pulls out the map from gods knows where and begins to study it, "Guess we go to the Infected Plaguelands. It's the closest at the moment. We are at the west exit at this moment."

"How long will it take to get there?" I ask.

"Well depends, You plan on taking a break?" Gus says jokingly.

"No, why?"

"Well you have been running for about five minutes with no breaks and I don't even feel sweat pelting my fur. Kinda spooky if you ask me. What did you run forever when you where in school."

My eyes widen in absolute fear as a distant memory that I once locked deep within my mind resurfaces. It was a stormy day that day. Sitting at the back of the class was a small five year old Skyler with brown ragged shirt and gray ragged shorts. Imprinted onto his right hand was the same strange strange symbol, with what seemed to be three triangles touching at the tip in a Y shape at the center, he was born with. The desk he sat at was a shoddy looking desk with a bucket, listening intently at the teacher. When the teacher turned around to write something on the large board the other children who where all hyrulians would sometimes turn around and call him names or insult him. On this specific day some of the kids took it as a collective activity to throw rocks at him and when the teacher turned around grew angry shouted to me, "Skyler you are being a disturbance to the other children. Get out of my class! Seeing as you have no desire to listen and learn." at that point they ran out of rocks and began laughing at me. I got up with the book I came into class with called Sacrifice of Sol weeping. One of the kids apparently thought tormenting me was was so on my way she snatched the book out of my hands and said, "Hey whats this? A book? No way you can read this. Where did you steal this?"

"Hey! Give that back, it was my moms!" I pleads. However she had other plans and instead threw it out the window. As I ran out of the class to obtain the book I heard the girl say something that I can never remove out of my head.

"Get out of here Hylian scum and don't come back to this school ever again because you'll never amount to anything. And if you do, I'll have my father arrest you."

The memory faded and I'm laying down in a puddle of muddy water. Gus is standing in front of my face with a face filled with worry. I am all curled up into a ball and silently crying.

"Hey kid. What the hell was that. You where fine one moment then went down like a moth on fire. Started crying then curled up into a ball. After that I it began to rain. The in Sol's Shadow happened to you?" he said panicked. I look at him questioningly.

"Just a bad memory. One I never wanted to hear again. Sol's Shadow?" I weep. Gus glares at me for a second before walking over to my face and giving me a slap. Now when I say slap imagine being hit by a cotton ball. That's what it felt like but there was a message to get across.

"Don't know what it was about and I'm not gonna ask but dude, you got a task to complete. Forget the past and move on. If you dwell too much on the bad parts of your memory then you'll drown out the good ones. Now get up we are half way there and my fur getting nasty." I nod and apologize. I stand up and he climbs up to my head as I head out. At first I begin with a jog then it turns into a full on sprint. It's strange I never seem to run out of stamina to run. Its like something is fueling me to keep running. Maybe the tunic? I put it aside as well. We stop at Kakariko Village for a quick bite to eat because I am beginning to feel the bite of hunger. However Gus has been eating grass so I assume he is not hungry. Then again he wasn't the one running full speed into the Village.

Before I go into a building to ask around for food I see heart shaped berries growing on a rock. I run over to them, remembering what Bendio said about these. I pop one off the vine it was attached to. I hand it to Gus.

"Oh hey, heart berries. These things can be so juicy." and he scarfs it down. I begin to pick them and eat, feeding one or two to the small hamster on my shoulder. After we finish the quick meal I find that I no longer feel hungry. Odd. Maybe I ate them all? I just shrug it off and look to Gus.

"Alright where is the entrance to this Dungeon?"

He pulls out the map, one think ill never be able to comprehend, and observes it before pointing at a wall within the pass they just entered from. I groan and follow his stubby arms until I'm standing in from of a giant wall. I look at Gus then back at the wall waiting for something to happen. Instead he puts the map behind him and it disappears.

"OK this is a question I have been meaning to ask." I shout.

"What is it Skyler?"

"Where in Sol's Shadow do you keep that damnable map?" when I say Sol's Shadow he just glares at me.

"First of all don't use Sol's name in vain. Second of all don't think about it. It will hurt your head. I still haven't figured it out yet."

Fair enough I say. Although I want to figure out how he knows of Sol I am not too worried about it. Now the wall. What do I do with it?

"So how do I get there? I mean I can't exactly go through walls."

"Actually you can go through that one. Follow me." and he climbs up to my head and jumps onto the wall. He then climbs up and touches the wall with a pencil he got from nowhere. Then the ground trembles and the wall in front of me begins to split in two as if it was a door. Low and behold it is a door. So I climb through the door into a cave. I yawn.

"Hey Gus can we take a nap break? I'm tired" I groan. Gus shrugs and walks further down the crevice.

"Need to get out of here before it crushes us." he shouts nonchalantly. The hairs on my neck stand up as I run into the clearing. I'm standing on the edge of a cliff and below in a canyon I see some kind of city hall spewing some kind of green sludge. Around the river of sludge I see dead trees and what used to be rotted buildings and farmlands. The smell itself is another thing. The putrid stench almost makes me think its so gross that I swear if it could make my organs liquify it would. Gus walks over to a rusty sword that is impaled into a pile of weapons and armor. I hear Gus saying something about how Sol likes a lot of metal. Something about a blacksmith in his prison. I have no idea. I hear some kind of prayer and in about ten seconds the metals catch fire and melt into the ground leaving the pyre behind.

"There is your campfire. I offered Sol the armor in return for a fire." he points out. I shrug and realize that the fire must be protecting us from the foul smell.

"Yeah don't want to really sleep in this place. It is called the Infected Plaguelands. Used to be a city until the village itself died. Now it seams that a monster is leaking some of its toxin. Well it seams these Trials are kind of harrowing."

"So is your knowledge of the hidden parts of the land. My question is how do people not find this stuff?" I ask.

"This only recently appeared. I'm guessing that Grimoire fellow is up to something but what." he then begins to think then turns to my right hand. He shakes his head no as if repelling a thought then shrugs and lays down by the fire. I follow in suit.

However I always seem to dream of strange things and I am standing in front of that same girl from before. I look around before turning my focus back to her. She looks like she has been through hell and back. Cuts litter her face, her clothing is torn at every which place and her hat is gone. She is giving me a pleading look before falling on her knees. I run over to help her up but before I do I hear that same voice and see the same man behind her about to pierce her heart. Before anything else happens I wake up with an echoing laughter of the man ringing in my head. _I just want to talk to her. I want to know where she is at this moment in time. I feel as if she could help me with this adventure. I don't know the lay of this land well and I'm not sure how long I can rely on Gus for. Plus I need to warn her of Grimoire before something bad happens._ I say in my head. I pick up Gus and stuff him into my pocket because he is asleep. I don't feel like waking him

I look down at the small descending path the leads straight into the heart of the plague city. I begin to walk away from the burning sword and when I walk far enough I see the fire go out almost instantly. Continuing onwards I make it into the town ruins. All around me I hear foot steps but when I turn whatever it was scurries off into the toxic mist. I cover my mouth and nose with the neck of my tunic and continue onwards towards the oversized toxic keep. There appears to be an archway to that leads inside. I slowly descend into the keep emitting the disease. I walk into a large room with thee doors. One on the left. Another on the right. And one dead ahead. I see two pats flapping around with a green mist around them. When I reach the middle of the room they fly towards me and I draw my sword and strike one of the bats. The other bites me but doesn't pierce my tunic. I smack it aside with my shield and see them both explode in puffs of smoke. Now I look at each door and decide to go right.

Inside the room are two unusual creatures. They stand on two bird like legs with a reptile like body and tail. Their head looks much like that of a seahorse except malformed with a strange hollow horn. They begin to advance on me. The beast on the left of me begins to shoot acid out of its hollow horn. I however guard it with my shield. The one on the right then starts to shoot a jet of acid as will. This one hits me dead on and it burns through my clothing. The stream stops and I see that it burned through a few layers of skin. I run up to the one on the left and slash at it twice. I hear a gross gurgling sound as it falls to the ground and dissipates. I jump back and I jump slash the other one just before it begins it acid spitting motion. It too falls to my blade and a chest appears in the middle of the room. I walk over to it and open it. It is a small iron key. I pocket the key in my other pocket as to not wake Gus.

I go back through the door and into the other door on the left. Inside is another one of them monsters from the previous room. The monster turns and begins to shoot streams of acid at me. I block with my shield and when I feel its acidic spit I lower my shield and slab it twice. It goes down easily. I take the time to observe the room. I spot a lever and I walk over and push it. I have no idea what it did. But I can only imagine it was good. There is also a locked door ahead of the door I came through.

I open that door with the key. Inside the door is another lever and another locked door. I also spot a strange deformed humanoid with what seems like bulbous welts all over its body. It moves very slowly and has very restricted movement. It staggers over its own two feet. It reaches me and it goes to swing at me with its bulbous arm. I block it and slash at it. Big mistake. I pop a couple of the disgusting sores and acid splashes everywhere. I can feel it burning my flesh. I knock it back with my shield and back up a bit. I pant heavily and clutch my chest. It feels like being dipped in lava forty seven times. I walk over and stab it in the chest. I kick it down and perform my Crushing blow on its head. I see acid splash all over the floor and I can feel my shield wearing down. I back up and hold my side.

My vision begins to get all blurry. I back up and rest my back on the wall. I feel my tunic repair itself and when it finishes the tunic slowly begins to heal my body. In about ten hours I should be completely healed but I don't have time for that. I stumble over to the lever and pull it. I hear more clicking but I don't see anything around me. I shrug and head back to the main room as I see I can't open the door with the padlock. I make my way to the middle door from the first room and enter through there.

My face goes pale. I begin counting. Two four seven. I count seven of those cyst covered zombies all lumbering around. Also there seems to be a giant poisonous cloud being pumped from a grate on the ground. Under that seems to be a chest. Without further ado I walk over to the first one and kick him down. I then perform the Crushing Blow his head. Then I quickly make my way over to the next one by the gas cloud and finish it off. I complete the rest of the room like this and I check on my shield. It seems to be so badly corroded that I feel it may break any second and then my hand is in trouble. A chest appears in the far corner for my troubles. I open it to obtain a key. After this I go through the unlocked door.

The room I enter seems to be perfectly safe and I see a locked door. I open the locked door into a gross room with another lever. I go to advance on it but then I smell something vile coming from the room. Something compels me to look up and I see this mass of black gel. It falls off the ceiling with a _squish_ sound. By this moment Gus wakes up and crawls out of my pocket. He climbs to my shoulder and sniffs the air.

"Hmm an Elder Black Pudding." he says.

"A what?" I cough.

"its a slime, just be careful its only weakness is its heart. Also if it touches you. It will attempt to eat you. Its basically a moving stomach. Very nasty these things. Now please kill it. It gives off a bad odor." he whines.

I begin to walk around the slime, waiting for it to do something. It tries to sluggishly reach its gooey body over to me. Easy to dodge yet it doesn't expose its heart.

"How do I get it to expose its heart?" I question.

"Over there is a bomb. If you throw that inside of it. It will explode its body and make the heart vulnerable." low and behind Gus is right. I rush over to it and pluck the bomb. I throw it into the slime and gel flies everywhere. Luckily I block with my shield and I see its heart lying on the ground alone. However I only have so long because its beginning to rebuild itself. So I run over to it and slash and stab at it. I jump back to avoid getting caught in its massive body. I run to the other side of the room and pluck another bomb and throw it. It showers the place with goop and I take this time to slash at it some more. I jump back again and throw another back at it. This time it spits the bomb back out the other direction and continues to lumber towards me.

I grab another bomb and wait until its flashing red before I throw it into the slime. I rush over to its heart and perform my now soon to be finishing move, Crushing Blow. The heart goes _pop _and a large chest appears in a flash of light. I run over and open it. Inside is a pair of metal boots. They float in my hand and Gus begins to explain what they are.

"Oh hey look the protector's Combat Boots. With these you can pack a powerful kick and makes doing back flips easier. Also they don't really break. So kick with them as much as you want and stick your feet in all the acid. Also they are light as a feather and can stick to magnetic surfaces with ease. No more jumping backwards. Eh Skyler?" he says nudging me with his elbow. I put them on and fold my old ones into my pouch. I walk over to the lever and pull it down. More gears but no idea what it does, so I shrug and head back to that room with the locked door. However the chest that was surrounded by the mist of disease is accessible. So I open it to find a key. I go to the other locked door and open it. I find the golden key. Then I head over to the golden lock and open the door.

As I walk inside I look around. I'm on a raised platform in the middle of a lake of acid. There are also three acid waterfalls on the three other sides of the arena. The middle of the place is grated and I make a note to stay away from it. From above me I hear some some kind of random gibberish. The next thing that falls is a blob of mouths and eyes. Some of the mouths seem to be leaking all kinda of poison and acid. A name pops up in my head like the last time.

**Vexales, The Malformed Beast of Pestilence**. Vexales begins to slowly make its way towards me. A few of its mouths hack up acidic balls at me but they splash away from me.

"Oh man that thing is gross. Hey try seeing if you can kick a few of its eyes. That should give the think a blind spot. Plus that may be its weak spots. And don't worry about the top ones they will come down and replace the lower ones. So far I'm counting fifteen eyes."

I nod and advance on Vexales. It tries to spit smaller more aimed shots at me but I back flip out of the way. Strange I never knew how fun it was to back flip. This should also make my jump slashes stronger. I get close to it and slash two of its eyes before it begins t make a coughing coughing. I back flip in the to avoid projectile vomit. I jump around it slashing about five more eyes. It tries to lash its mouths around me however I am far to nimble for it. It spits out some acid and it gets me on the shoulder and neck but I ignore the pain. I jump slash one of its eyes causing it to actually burst which almost makes me puke.

The eyes on the top move to the bottom and blink. I repeat my previous actions popping about five more eyes. I count three left before I see them disappear and reappear in one of the mouths forming a larger more grotesque eyeball. I can see that is its weakness. It swings it eyes around on a larger more stable optic nerve as if it was a ball and chain. It swings it eyeball at me and I hold up my foot. It makes a sickening squishing sound as it falls on the ground. I slash at it three times before performing my Crushing Blow. The shield shatters which doesn't help the eye as the eye ruptures. The beast screams a horrid scream before turning into black sludge and dissolving into a purple mist. The eye turns into a heart container and a purple triangle falls from the sky and into my hand. I walk over and pick up the heart container and enter the swirling vortex in the middle of the room.

I reappear in the riddle room with the large door. The triangle floats over to another hole and falls inside it. It begins to shimmer purple. _One left_ I tell myself. Gus mutters something about a sword but I ignore it for now. I head back into the house and lock the door. I see a couch and plop myself on it. I deserved a rest after all that acid. However I'm beginning to look more like me from the dream. I close my eyes and fall into a much needed sleep with Gus snuggling my neck.

Author's Note:

Me: Haza~! Another chapter down about unknown more to go.

Gus: Well we are so close to introducing a new character.

Me: I know I can't wait. That and the greatness that's gonna happen. I will finish the next temple next week!

Gus: We haven't been asking this but guys actually review the story. Let us know if you like it. Although if you don't then don't waste your time reviewing. Xach will understand.

Me: Yep! Now if you will excuse me I have changed to make to some of my temples.

Gus: Oh boy.


End file.
